


Urlaub

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sollte es ein erholsamer Urlaub werden. </p><p>  <i>"Packen Sie etwa jetzt erst? Wir wollten doch früh starten ..."</i><br/><i>Da ging sie hin, seine Erholung.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/15092.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urlaub

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: In etwa zwischen Sag nichts und Mörderspiele, aber ohne jeglichen Episodenbezug  
> Warnungen: Sprunghaft.  
> Beta: Joslj

_Wie alles begann …_

"Boerne! Wie kommen Sie bloß auf die abwegige Idee, ich könnte ausgerechnet Sie zum Zelten mitnehmen wollen! Wenn ich sage, ich brauche Erholung, dann meine ich vor allem Erholung von Ihnen!"

Er war nicht vorbereitet auf Boernes ehrlich verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. Ganz so hart hatte er das auch eigentlich gar nicht ausdrücken wollen, aber subtilere Hinweise waren bei seinem Kollegen ja völlig vergebens. Trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt irgendwie schuldig - er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß sich Boerne das so zu Herzen nehmen würde. Dem anderen hatte es offenbar sogar die Sprache verschlagen. Zumindest einige Sekunden lang.

"Wenn das so ist, dann will ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Einen schönen Abend noch, Herr Thiel."

Sein schlechtes Gewissen wuchs noch, als er Boerne hinterher sah. Wie konnte ein Rücken derartig ... unglücklich aussehen? Eben war Boerne noch wie ein Flummi um ihn herumgehüpft und hatte Enthusiasmus verströmt, aber jetzt konnte einen alleine die Rückansicht in Depressionen stürzen.

"Boerne ..." Thiel seufzte innerlich. Hätte er sich bloß etwas diplomatischer ausgedrückt, dann würde er sich jetzt nicht so mies fühlen, daß er seinem Kollegen das anbieten mußte. "Haben Sie ernsthaft Lust, mit mir drei Tage die Ems hinunter zu paddeln?"

Als Boerne sich umdrehte, sah er zum Glück nicht mehr so ungewohnt deprimiert aus, sondern hatte einen leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Damit konnte er eindeutig besser umgehen. "Also was jetzt?"

"Warum sollte ich denn keine Lust haben", entgegnete der andere gekränkt. "Ich bin ein ebenso großer Naturfreund wie Sie und jederzeit geneigt, etwas Zeit an der frischen Luft mit sportlicher Betätigung zu verbringen."

"Also ja."

 

***

 

_Zwei Tage später …_

So halb hatte er ja immer noch damit gerechnet, daß Boerne einen Rückzieher machen würde, wenn ihm erst einmal die ganze Tragweite seiner Idee aufgegangen war. Egal was der andere behauptete - Kanufahren und Zelten war garantiert nicht das, was sich Boerne unter Urlaub und Erholung vorstellte. Nach seiner Erfahrung in den letzten beiden Jahren bewegte sich sein Nachbar fast ausschließlich zum Golfspielen an der frischen Luft. Und Anzüge waren zum Kanufahren auch nicht geeignet.

Aber Boerne hatte wohl beschlossen, den Naturburschen zu geben, und stand freitags früh und ausgesprochen gut gelaunt vor seiner Wohnungstür.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar!"

"Moin, Boerne." Thiels Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Die Vorstellung, drei Tage und Nächte rund um die Uhr mit Boerne verbringen zu müssen, beunruhigte ihn aus so vielen verschiedenen Gründen, daß er kaum sagen konnte, was das Schlimmste an diesem Szenario war. Aber zurück konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Zum Glück hatte er nur ein verlängertes Wochenende für diese Tour geplant. Mürrisch kramte er die letzten Sachen zusammen, die er mitnehmen wollte.

"Packen Sie etwa jetzt erst? Wir wollten doch früh starten ..."

Da ging sie hin, seine Erholung.

 

***

 

_Am Abend …_

Als er wach wurde, brauchte er einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Er war campen, mit Boerne, genau. Trotzdem dauerte es noch einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, daß er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, unter freiem Himmel einzuschlafen. Mit seinem Kopf auf Boernes Beinen. Die Dunkelheit wurde durch die Reste ihres Feuers nur noch ganz schwach erhellt, und eine Hand lag lose auf seiner Schulter. Um genauer zu sein, sie strich eher seinen Arm entlang bis zur Schulter und wieder zurück in einem ruhigen und einschläfernden Rhythmus. Was zum Teufel ... Dachte Boerne überhaupt jemals nach? Was sollte das denn? Er griff nach der Hand, um sie wegzuschubsen, mit dem Erfolg, daß Boerne seine Finger zwischen seine rutschen ließ und ihn festhielt.

"Wieder wach?"

Er war zu verdutzt, um zu antworten. Oder seine Hand wieder zu befreien. Und Boerne redete sowieso gleich weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

"Es ist richtig nett hier, finden Sie nicht auch? Irgendwie so ... friedlich und ruhig." Boerne klang etwas abwesend und schien überhaupt nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, daß ihm die Situation unangenehm sein könnte. Als wäre es völlig normal ... im Dunkeln an einem Lagerfeuer zu sitzen und seine Hand zu halten. Thiel hatte sich endlich zu einem ernsten Wort durchgerungen, als der andere seine Hand wieder los ließ, ihm energisch auf die Schulter klopfte und fröhlich meinte: "Kommen Sie, Thiel, rappeln Sie sich mal wieder zusammen! Wir sollten langsam ins Zelt, es wird hier doch so allmählich etwas klamm."

Thiel reagierte automatisch und richtete sich wieder auf, nur um gleich zu frösteln. Es war wirklich kühl hier draußen, ohne Boernes Körperwärme. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch - ob er sich eine Erkältung geholt hatte? Boerne räumte geschäftig ihre Sachen ins Zelt und löschte das Feuer, während er sich fragte, was da eben eigentlich passiert war.

Der Tag war ja an und für sich gar nicht so übel gewesen, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, daß man Boerne auch einfach reden lassen konnte und nur ab und an ein "Hm" dazwischen werfen mußte. Da der andere vorne saß und eifrig paddelte, konnte er ja nicht sehen, wie Thiel mit den Gedanken abschweifte. Sie waren auch nur ein Mal fast gekentert, weil Boerne sich an den Zweigen eines tiefhängenden Baumes festgehalten hatte. Gut, er hätte das Kanu natürlich nicht so nah ans Ufer lenken sollen - aber es war auch schon eine Weile her, seit er das zum letzten Mal gemacht hatte und er hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um den Dreh beim Steuern wieder rauszukriegen. Während sich Boerne doch wohl hätte denken können, daß es kontraproduktiv war, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, während man in einem Kanu saß, das unweigerlich von der Strömung weitergetrieben wurde.

Sein "Ducken, nicht festhalten" war zu spät gekommen, und Boerne hatte natürlich ihm die Schuld gegeben. Andererseits war es ein so erheiternder Anblick gewesen, den anderen mit empörtem Gesichtsausdruck in der Ems planschen zu sehen, daß er an der Episode nach der ersten Schrecksekunde doch ziemlichen Spaß gehabt hatte. Vor allem, weil es ihm im Gegensatz zu Boerne gelungen war, im Kanu und trocken zu bleiben.

Der anschließende Aufenthalt zum Trocknen und Umziehen hatte jedenfalls dazu geführt, daß sie ihr Tagespensum bis zum eingeplanten Zeltplatz nicht geschafft hatten und jetzt irgendwo auf freier Strecke übernachten mußten. Eigentlich war das ja gar nicht erlaubt - aber was blieb ihnen anderes übrig. Boerne hatte unversehens seine romantische Ader entdeckt und Holz für ein Lagerfeuer gesammelt. Und damit hatte dieser merkwürdige Tag seinen Abschluß gefunden.

Aber das mit der Hand -

"Thiel? Was ist, wollen Sie nicht ins Zelt kommen?"

 

***

 

_Einige Stunden später ..._

Er versuchte, den Kopf unter den Schlafsack zu stecken, aber das half natürlich nichts. Thiel stöhnte. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen können: Boerne redete im Schlaf.

Nichts Verständliches, so daß es sich wenigstens gelohnt hätte zuzuhören. Das meiste waren nicht einmal richtige Wörter, es klang nur wie reden, ergab aber keinen Sinn. Auf jeden Fall konnte er so nicht schlafen. Er kletterte halb aus dem Schlafsack, lehnte sich zu Boerne hinüber und schüttelte den anderen unsanft.

"Boerne! Werden Sie wach! Sie halten mich vom Schlafen ab, verdammt!"

"Was ... wie ... was ist denn los ..." Boerne hatte angefangen, mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, während er wach wurde. Auch das noch.

Er hielt den andern fest, um nicht versehentlich getroffen zu werden. "Thiel ...?"

"Hören Sie in Gottes Namen auf zu reden!"

"Wie bitte?" Boerne war endlich richtig wach, verstand aber anscheinend nicht, was er meinte.

"Sie reden im Schlaf, und das hält mich wach."

"So ein Unsinn. Ich rede nicht im Schlaf!"

"Natürlich, ich hab's doch gehört! Mein Gott, Boerne, ich bin doch wohl nicht der erste, der sich darüber beschwert!"

"Ähm ..." Boerne klang plötzlich ein wenig verlegen. "Stimmt, jetzt wo Sie es erwähnen ... Meine Frau hat tatsächlich mal sowas gesagt. Aber ich dachte, das sei nur ein Vorwand, um ..." Der andere brach seinen Satz ab, und jetzt fühlte Thiel sich auch verlegen. Das wollte er alles überhaupt nicht wissen! Und er wollte auch nicht mit Boerne hier quasi Arm in Arm liegen! Er hätte sich nie auf diese bescheuerte Idee einlassen sollen. Auch wenn es nur drei Tage waren, jeder Tag war ein Tag zu viel!

"Sind Sie böse auf mich?"

"Was?"

"Weil ich Sie geweckt habe, meine ich." Boerne klang plötzlich so zaghaft, daß sein ganzer Ärger verrauchte.

"Nein ... nein, Sie können ja nichts dafür. Oder?"

"Nicht daß ich wüßte. Ich glaube, das läßt sich nicht steuern. Wie schlafwandeln. Wissen Sie, da fällt mir ein, als Kind bin ich tatsächlich geschlafwandelt. Da besteht vermutlich ein Zusammenhang, in beiden Fällen glaubt das Gehirn ja wohl, es sei wach ... Faszinierende Materie, die Hirnforschung. In dem Bereich ist so gut wie alles noch unklar. Wir Mediziner geben das nicht unbedingt gerne zu, aber eigentlich wissen wir über die Funktionsweise des Gehirns noch so gut wie nichts. Ich habe da zuletzt einen Aufsatz gelesen ..."

"Boerne!"

"Ja?"

"Wenn Sie wach sind, können Sie das mit dem Reden aber schon steuern, oder?"

"Finden Sie das Thema nicht spannend?"

"Ich möchte gerne schlafen, wenn Ihnen das etwas sagt. Könnten Sie vielleicht versuchen, auch zu schlafen? Ohne zu reden, und wenn es geht ohne schlafzuwandeln."

"Ich ... natürlich."

Als Boerne den Mund hielt, entspannte sich Thiel wieder. Es war hier eigentlich wirklich sehr ruhig. Und friedlich. Und er war sehr müde nach ihrer Tagestour. Und er sollte eigentlich hervorragend schlafen können, wenn ...

"Thiel?"

"Was ist denn schon wieder?"

"Ich kann nicht einschlafen."

Thiel schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Warum hatte er sich nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee eingelassen ...

"Seien Sie still und zählen Sie Schäfchen."

"Das wirkt bei mir nicht."

"O.K. ... was wirkt?"

"Warme Milch."

"Die haben wir hier nun leider nicht."

"Das weiß ich doch."

"Warum erwähnen Sie das denn dann überhaupt?!"

"Sie haben gefragt."

Thiel seufzte. Mit Boerne zu streiten war hoffnungslos. "Was hilft sonst noch?"

"Könnten Sie mir was Langweiliges erzählen?"

"Ich kann Ihnen einen Schlag versetzen."

"Was soll das denn helfen?"

"Vielleicht verlieren Sie das Bewußtsein. Und ich würde mich auf jeden Fall besser fühlen."

"Sehr witzig."

"Machen Sie das eigentlich absichtlich?"

"Was denn?"

"Mir auf die Nerven gehen. Macht Ihnen das irgendwie Spaß, oder ... Ach, vergessen Sie's."

"Nein." Boernes Stimme hatte wieder diesen verletzten Ton, mit dem das ganze Elend angefangen hatte. "Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen. Es ist ... zu still hier."

Thiel kapitulierte. "Ich könnte Ihnen vom letzten monatlichen Treffen der diensthabenden Kommissare der Münsteraner Kriminalpolizei berichten. Das war todlangweilig."

"Klingt vielversprechend."

"Also gut ..." Thiel räusperte sich. "Tagesordnungspunkt eins war die Nutzung der Dienstwagen. Aus Gründen der Mitteleinsparung dürfen Dienstwagen nur noch dann benutzt werden, wenn das Einsatzziel weiter als zwei Kilometer entfernt ist, oder die Benutzung des ÖPNV eine 'unzumutbare Verzögerung des Einsatzes' zur Folge hätte, oder Gefahr im Verzug ist und daher höchste Eile nötig ... Was gibt es da zu lachen?"

"Das haben Sie jetzt erfunden, oder?"

"Wenn Sie hier rumkichern, schlafen Sie garantiert nicht ein."

...

"Boerne ..."

...

 

"Sie sind wirklich albern." Das Lachen war so ansteckend, daß Thiel sich selbst auch nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Eigentlich war das überhaupt nicht witzig, aber er war schon so übernächtigt, daß er über alles gelacht hätte. Ihm blieb fast die Luft weg vor Lachen, und er zog den anderen unwillkürlich an sich, um ihn - oder vielleicht auch sie beide - zu beruhigen. Das Lachen ließ auch langsam nach, aber Boerne machte keine Anstalten, wieder von ihm wegzurücken.

"Das hilft vielleicht auch ...", murmelte der andere.

"Sind Sie dann ruhig und schlafen?"

"Mhm."

Er mußte vollkommen den Verstand verloren haben, aber Boerne im Arm zu halten schien ihm plötzlich das kleinere Übel zu sein. Genaugenommen war das gar nicht so übel. Boerne war warm, und fühlte sich gut an. Überraschend gut. Warum auch immer.

...

Na super. Jetzt war Boerne offenbar eingeschlafen, aber er selbst war hellwach und fragte sich, was an diesem Tag dazu geführt hatte, daß er sich jetzt in dieser Lage befand. Und wieso er das nicht eher hatte kommen sehen. Und ob der andere überhaupt wußte, was er da tat. Und ob das der Grund war, weshalb er auf gar keinen Fall noch mehr Zeit mit Boerne hatte verbringen wollen. Und was "das" eigentlich war. Und ...

... 

"Was ist denn los?" Boerne klang zwar schläfrig, war aber definitiv noch wach.

"Nichts."

"Ich kann Sie förmlich denken hören. Hatten Sie nicht gesagt, Sie sind müde?"

Thiel gab sich einen Ruck. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. "Was soll das?"

"Was soll was?"

"Na … das alles", er beschrieb mit der Hand einen Kreis, unfähig, in Worte zu fassen, was er meinte. "Jetzt, und den ganzen Tag schon - was soll das? Können Sie Ihre Hände nicht von mir lassen oder was?"

Die Antwort war ein amüsiertes Schnauben, das den Wunsch in ihm weckte, den anderen zu schütteln. "Was!?"

"Sie erinnern sich ganz schön selektiv, Thiel. Soll ich Ihnen jetzt vielleicht aufzählen, wie oft Sie mich heute grundlos angefaßt haben? Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Sie Ihren Kopf …"

"Ich bin eingeschlafen!"

"Ach, Thiel …" Boerne rückte ein bißchen von ihm ab und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. Die Nacht war sternenklar, und er konnte den anderen als dunklen Schatten vor dem helleren Hintergrund der Zeltwand ausmachen. "Haben Sie Angst?"

"Nein." Das war eine glatte Lüge, aber so weit, daß er das vor Boerne zugeben würde, würde es mit Sicherheit nicht kommen. Sein Herz hämmerte, als wäre er gerannt, und er fragte sich, wovor er mehr Angst hatte – davor, daß Boerne etwas tat, was ihre Beziehung endgültig veränderte, oder davor, daß Boerne nichts tat.

"Ich schon", murmelte der andere, und Thiel war so damit beschäftigt, dieses überraschende Geständnis zu verdauen, daß er fast verpaßte, wie Boerne näher kam. Alles Denken stoppte in dem Moment, als Boernes Lippen seine berührten und er erst einmal vollkommen damit ausgelastet war zu fühlen. Was im ersten Moment fremd und merkwürdig gewesen war, wurde innerhalb von Sekunden vertraut, und als er den Mund öffnete und der andere den Kuß vertiefte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nichts mehr vormachen. Er war überrascht, daß Boerne so schnell wieder aufhörte und die Stirn gegen seine lehnte. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja." Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich fest, gar nicht so, wie er sich fühlte.

"Magst du dann vielleicht meine Hand loslassen? Es wäre deutlich bequemer, wenn du stattdessen den Arm um mich legst, nur so als Denkanregung."

"Oh … ja." Er konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde, während er hastig Boernes Hand losließ, die er die ganze Zeit fest umklammert hatte. "Entschuldigung. Ich … ich …" Die freie Hand war nach oben gewandert und strich durch seine Haare. "Das macht doch nichts, Thiel."

"O.K. Könntest du … ähm …" Irgendwas war hier immer noch falsch.

"Was?"

"Könntest du mich vielleicht Frank nennen?" Boerne hatte sich wieder tiefer gebeugt und küßte seinen Hals, was seine Konzentration ziemlich beeinträchtigte, aber das war ihm wichtig. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Lippen des anderen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

"Ich kann’s versuchen. Das ist aber gewöhnungsbedürftig."

"Wenn ich mich daran gewöhnen kann, daß du mich … daß du mich küßt, kannst du dich doch wohl an meinen Vornamen gewöhnen." Das mit der Konzentration wurde zunehmend schwerer, weil Boerne nicht nur seinen Hals küßte, sondern außerdem mit seiner freigelassenen Hand über Thiels Bauch strich.

"Das ist ein Argument ... Frank."

Die Hand rutschte tiefer, und Thiel holte hastig Luft. Vielleicht … sollten sie die Diskussionen doch auf morgen verschieben.

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt zwar eine Fortsetzung, aber die ist P 18 und findet sich in der _restricted area_ meines Livejournals ;)  
>  Und wie Ihr Euch denken könnt, ist das wesentliche der Handlung (ja, ich weiß, Handlung ist ein wenig hoch gegriffen ...) hier erzählt.


End file.
